criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Comedy Gold
Comedy Gold is the 16th case in St Ronde and the 16th case overall. It takes place in the Washridge district of St Ronde. It is the 4th case in the district Plot The chief was discussing with the team about the assassin Zachary sent to Washridge. Whom they suspected was Brandon howard which was why rhe chief sent them to the Ashley comedy act. When the team got there they found Brandon Howard burned to a crisp. They got the comedy act orginizer, Joey Ashley on they suspect list. He said that he would never kill anyone. Much less the mewest member of the student council. Upon searching the student council room. They added Sarah Inman to the suspect list. Sarah said she didn't interact with Brandon much, but nevertheless was sad to see him be killed. The third suspect was Dylan O'Connell who they discovered was Brandon's cousin. Dylan was distraguht over his cousin's death blaming the police for causing his death. Mid-investigation Dylan came to the station saying that Hunter,Mr.Galladi,Ashton and now Brandon would all still be alive if it wasn't for the police. They team put him onto custody. They thrn searched Dylan's residence for clues on Brandon's murder. They then added Christian King to the suspect list. Christian said he liked Brandon's enthsiasim and was sad that Brandon's time on the council was only three weeks long. The team then had another talk with Joey. Apperently Brandon told Joey to find anothe job before being a comedian. Joey took this as a attaack on his ideals. The team then interrogated Jasmine Pepperoni. She said that Brandon was a good friend even Susan agreed he was a good kid. the team then questioned Sarah again. Sarah said that Brandon had a crish on her, but she didn't feel the same way. Which was awkward. Later on, the team learnwd that Dylan had escaped police custody. With a note left behind that said 'you think that Brandon was the assassin tou're looking for? Thanks for falling into my trap, D O'C' The team soon learned that Dylan openly threatned the victim via video recording. Saying that he was as good as dead. The team questioned Christian again when they discovered that Christian was annoyed when Brandon's gambling habit. Chriatian said that Branfon had recentlu began to disquise uimself as a 19-year-old man and gamble. Christian told him to stop. For Brandon's own good, but he wouldn't stop. The team discovered that Jasmine wanter Brandon gone. When asked why Jasmine said that Brandob had started to disapear from thier hangout sessions. She was annoyed by this, but once she learned that the team suspected he was a assassin she wanted to stay far away ftom Brandon. The killer was revealed to be Jasmine Pepperoni. Jasmine said that Brandon's death was a accident. Jasmine said she saw Brandon arguing with a man suspiciously simalar to superindendent DuBray. Once the man saw Jasmine he ordered Brandon to kill her with a Molotov cocktail. Brandon reluctantly obliged. However, Jasmine wasn't ready to die, and overpowered Brandon. Once that was done the next thing she was was doing was grabbing the cocktail and threw it at him. Jasmine didn't want to kill anyone. Judge Carwright sentanced her to 4 years in a juvenile prison. After the trial the team set out to find and arrest Dylan O'Connell. The team searched his house, and discovered that Dylan was bribing Bernard dubray to help Zachary Miller. Upon questionimg Bermard claimed that Zachary was an old studemt that's why he helped him. He also gave the team food to show that there weren't any hard feelings. This is when the team learned that Dylan was planning to kill someone on monday in the school. The team resolved to find Dylan before then Meanwhile Govis Noers asked the player for some help. Apperenrly he used to attwnd the school before he graduated, but he knew he'd lost something vauable to him in the student council room. When the player checked they found a keychain that Govus recgonised as his lucky charm. The team questioned Sarah, who was vice Prisident of the student council as well at that time. Sarah felt bad about tje whole ordeal saying that there was a lot of thijgs jappenimg in her life at tjay point that it slipped her mind. She gave the team some money as an apology for not giving Govis his lucky charm for three years. Summary Victim:Brandon Howard(found burnt to a crisp) ''' '''Weapon: Molotov ccocktail Killer: Jasmine Pepperoni Suspects Joey Ashley The suspect knows chemistry The suspect uses herbal toothpaste The suspect is allergic to bees Suspect's appearance The suspect is holding a cigarette Sarah Inman The suspect knows chemistry The suspect uses herbal toothpaste The suspect is allergic to bees Dylan O'Connell the suspect knows chemistry The suspect uses herbal toothpaste The suspect is allergic to bees Suspect's appearance The suspect is holding a cigarette Christian King The suspect uses herbal toothpaste The suspect is allergic to bees Jasmine Pepperoni The suspect knows chemistry The suspect uses herbal toothpaste The suspect is allergic to bees Suspect's appearance The suspect is holding a cigarette Quasi-suspects Bernard DuBray Govis Noers Killer's profile The killer knows chemistry The killer uses herbal toothpaste The killer is allergic to bees The killer has green eyes The killer is holding a cigarette Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde